Damon the Dog
by KeiaWinchester
Summary: "You're like a dog with a bone!" With that, Bonnie turned Damon into a dog. Now he can really see what it's like to be a dog. Who's going to take care of him? Stefan? Elena? Damon/Stefan&Elena, mostly Delena. -COMPLETE-
1. The Change

**Ok, this idea has been **_**burning**_** in my head **_**forever**_**! Just to clear any questions, Bonnie spelled a glass of bourbon into poison (let's say it kills vampires, shall we?) and Damon gave it to Klaus, who drank it. Klaus uses the last of his strength to fight Damon a bit, but he dies. So, Klaus is dead, Stefan's with Elena and Damon's... dealing with it.**

**Without farther ado, I give to you...**

**Damon the Puppy  
><strong>

"OK. I'm here. What's so important?" Ric said as he walked in the Boarding House.

Damon turned from the fire with a smirk and said, "Buffy," He said, pausing for dramatic effect. "I killed Klaus."

"With my help!" Bonnie chimed in with an accusing glare. "Last time I checked you're not the witch that put that spell on the drink!"

"Who gave him the drink? You spelled it, I gave it to him, and I buried him." Damon said slowly stalking up to her.

"Hey! Do you know how much power it took to turn bourbon to poison?" Bonnie said while standing up from the couch. "You're not even a witch."

"Hmm..." Damon said and blurred inches from her face. "I know how much power it takes to-"

"Hey! Stop fighting!" Elena said from the same couch Bonnie was sitting on.

Damon and Bonnie held their intense stares and completely ignored Elena. "You're like a dog with a bone; take what you need and run off. When Klaus was wrestling me with the last of his strength, you couldn't have used a witchy migraine thing?"

Bonnie took a step away and smirked. At Damon's confused face, Bonnie whispered, "Ne malorum convertantur in felis canis."

Damon smirked before a sharp pain hit his head and, with a thud, he fell on the carpet clad floor. It felt like one million stakes were being rammed in his brain all at once. As if he stuck his finger in the electrical socket and he couldn't pull it out or if someone gave him a bath in vervain. It was such a heap of pain that he could barely make out the figure that ran towards him to help him. Whatever spell Bonnie put on him was heavy.

"What did you do?" He heard Elena shout and soft hands brought his head on a lap.

"Ahhh!" Damon said. It was supposed to be 'some spell witchy did', but the scream conquered it.

"Oh that? Just a spell." Bonnie said and grabbed an apple from the table.

"What did you say?" Elena hissed, but still focused on making a screaming Damon feel better.

"'Let the evil vampire turn into a dog'." Bonnie said in between bites. He never saw Elena so... angry at anyone.

"I'm going to kill her." Damon said once the pain stopped. The veins under his eyes popped out and his fangs extended from his gums. Before he could do anything, he suddenly felt small and hot. His fangs felt like they were gone and the veins felt normal.

"What the heck? Bonnie!" Ric shouted.

"Whoa." Jeremy simply said, his eyes finally coming from his phone.

"Aww!" Elena said and pulled Damon to her. Why was she able to pull him like that? Damon knew he had few pounds on her, but she moved him like he was a feather.

"Did you guys really do this? You know my favorites!" Stefan shouted as he emerged from his room with his fangs already down and glistening in the light.

"No! Damon! That's Damon!" Elena yelled while scooping the puppy up into her arms. She walked to the couch and sat down, with puppy Damon on her lap.

"What?" Stefan said confused and retracted his fangs. He walked over to the dog on Elena's lap and took a good look. He knew the baby blue eyes and jet back hair all too well.

"Grrr..." Damon growled, obviously trying to say 'back off'. If Stefan drains bunnies, what would stop him from eating a puppy?

"Hmm... I think he said 'back off; I don't want you to eat me'." Elena said and locked eyes with the pup- Damon.

Stefan raised his hands and took a couple steps backward. He stood next to Ric who was near the stairs and put his hands down before realization it him. "Who's going to take care of him?"

Everyone looked around the room and all eyes landed on Stefan. "OK, so I'll take him." He advanced on the puppy again, but Damon realized what they were doing and ran behind Elena's back. "He's staying with you."

"But I've never-" Elena said before Ric and Jeremy walked out the door, dragging the witch along.

Stefan stomped up half of the stairs before turning half way around and saying, "You're the only one he likes and yes, I hate this too."

Elena let out a defeated sigh and scooped Damon up. "Let's go home, huh?" She walked to the door and put Damon down. Damon took the chance to race upstairs and into his room.

"Damon!" Elena called. She could hear his paws scratching the floor with each step. He came running back with black and leather something in his mouth and she took the slightly damp fabric from his mouth.

His leather jacket.

She should have known. She could suppress and small smile and opened the oak door and let the wave of fresh air hit her.

* * *

><p>"Go ahead." Elena said once they were home. She went straight to the kitchen and pulled out two glass bowls. "Damon, if you break these bowls, I'm going to kill you. They were Jenna's." Damon whimpered and drank the water that was set for him.<p>

Elena walked to the living room and sat down on the cream colored couch.

She was going to have a long night.

**Soooo... Should I continue? I have some ideas, but anything you guys give would be nice. **

**Also I need at least three reviews per chapter to continue. With choir practice and school back, I'm going to be kind of busy and I can't waste time on something that no one's reading or review on. **

**I'm going to update my other stories also, but again; school keeps me busy.**

**-KeKe XoXo**


	2. The Answer

**New chapter and sorry for the wait! This one's for my reviewers: Topazeyes137, Last Marauder of Five, Miss1998Kitty, azurefang, AshlynVarela, and AudreyDarke96. Thanks to all and I hope you enjoy this one!**

"_Go ahead." Elena said once they were home. She went straight to the kitchen and pulled out two glass bowls. "Damon, if you break these bowls, I'm going to kill you. They were Jenna's." Damon whimpered and drank the water that was set for him. _

_Elena walked to the living room and sat down on the cream colored couch. _

_She was going to have a long night._

"Damon!" Elena called after her nap as she walked back onto the kitchen. Without shoes, she stepped on the cold title floor and Goosebumps ran up her arms and legs faster than she could see. "Damon!" His bowl was empty, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Maybe his was upstairs. She walked out of the kitchen and walked upstairs. With each step, she felt a knot tying in her stomach. Something just didn't feel right and she could feel that something was going to happen. Something bad, she may add. She arrived in front of the door to her room and pushed it ajar. Damon was sitting in the middle of her bed with his leather jacket over him as a blanket and his paws were moving as if he was running. Elena smiled and walked to her bed.

"Damon!" She shouted and jumped on the bed.

"Rawl..." Damon said, most likely trying to say 'you woke me up' Elena nuzzled her head in her pillow and Damon crawled beside her. Elena noticed how he took up almost half of the bed when he was stretched out and how built his was... well, as built as a puppy can be.

_CLING!_

Came a sound from the living room. It sounded like a vase or glass was broken. Elena looked down at Damon and found him snarling quietly. He leaped down from the bed and ran down the stairs. She considered running down there with them and fighting but who knows what kind of weapons they had or how many there were. They could have all been twice as big as Elena herself and a lot stronger. She would be risking her life and Damon's if she went down there.

_WOOF! WOOF! WOOOOF!_

Damon barked. He didn't sound hurt or distress, but jubilant. Elena hoped off the bed and ran downstairs. Damon was sitting on top of a guy wearing all black and wagging his tail as if someone gave him a bone. "Did you... do that?" Elena asked pointing at the guy that appeared to be knocked out. At the wag of a tail and a happy bark, she closed –and locked- the door back and made her way to the kitchen.

"Oh, my knight in shining armor," Elena called to the dog that fought off a robber. "Since you destroyed that mean dragon, would you like supper in my castle?" Elena asked with a slightly bad British accent as she was followed to the kitchen. At Damon's bark, she pulled leftover pizza from the fridge and warmed it up, serving on a plate.

"Don't make a mess!" Elena said with a sigh, knowing that telling a dog not to make a mess is like telling a vampire not to feed. With that thought in mind, she went to the fridge and grabbed a blood bag. She dumped the contents in the blue bowl and Damon raced to the bowl, almost vampire speed.

"So... I guess you are still part vampire." Elena said and finished eating her pizza.

ADD LINE BREAK!k!k!

After eating the leftovers, Elena and Damon deiced to watch movies and relax.

_Telegram! Telegram! Tele- Elena's _phone sang, signaling she had a new text message.

**Hey. Are you mad at me? –Bon**

Elena sighed. She could never be mad, but it was uncalled for.

**Nope, but it was uncalled for. How long until it wears off? –'Lena**

**I'm sorry and maybe a day or two. I have to go, but talk to you later. –Bon**

Elena sighed again. One more day with Damon the dog. She could deal with that. Maybe

**Sorry for such a short chapter! I'm going to update soon again, but I just wanted to work on my other stories also. Also this chapter is short because I'm running out of ideas. I kind of have an idea, but I want to see what you say. As always, three reviews for the next chapter! Thank you!**

**-KeKe XoXo**


	3. The Collar

**Sorry for the wait! I've been trying to split my time with school, my dogs, watching **_**Supernatural**_** online (I just started watching, so I'm on like season 3! :-P), and my stories. I've been trying to update my Beri story, Our Love Brings Trouble, so please bear with me. I'll also be updating **_**The Runaways**_** very soon! **

**P.S. I have a black lab. He's purebred, so I know how they act. **

_**Hey. Are you mad at me? –Bon**_

_Elena sighed. She could never be mad, but it was uncalled for._

_**Nope, but it was uncalled for. How long until it wears off? –'Lena**_

_**I'm sorry and about three more days. I have to go, but talk to you later. –Bon**_

_Elena sighed again. Three more days with Damon the dog. That most likely won't turn out good. _

**The Next Day**

Elena rolled over in bed after hearing a light thumping sound. She sat up and rubbed her eyes so they could adjust to the bright sun light peeking from behind the curtains. Was someone coming up the stairs? But who would it be? Jeremy was still at Bonnie's and Alaric was at his apartment. A man with sandy brown hair and green eyes was leaning against the door frame by the time she was able to blank again.

"Good morning Elena." Stefan said with a small smile while staying in his position.

Elena's heart dropped at the sight. His clothes were messy, his hair was all over his head, and there was a drop of something red from the corner of his mouth. Blood? Blood? Normally after he feels, he wipes his month, unless he was really enjoying his meal. Only one thought came to Elena's mind. Human blood. He was on human blood.

"Are you on human blood?" Elena asked with wide eyes.

Stefan nodded with that same smile. "I am, but I can control it." With each word, he a step came closer to Elena, who was still on the bed. She made no effort to move, but stayed in place.

When Stefan was hovering over her, she swung a needle into his side, injecting the vervain. A sharp, strong pain shot from his side to his feet and head. The pain was unbearable and before he was unconscious, he heard Elena say, "No, you can't."

Elena pushed Stefan on her bed more and she exited her room and flopped lazily down the stairs. She realized that Stefan took care of the robber and placed him wherever he should have gone or maybe that's who he feed from. She found Damon on the couch in ball as if he was cold. "Aww..." Elena whispered, completely forgetting about Stefan's problems and tiptoed to the closet. It was only one blanket; Elena's baby blanket. She sighed and turned around, only to be scared by Damon at the feet. He was so close that if he was human, he would have definitely been able to kiss her.

"Damon! Stop doing that!" Elena said and walked to the kitchen. Just like yesterday, they had pizza and blood for Damon, while Elena stuck to water.

* * *

><p>"Hey Damon?" Elena asked once the dishes were done and the tables were cleaned. She turned from the sink to face him and asked, "Do you want to go to the park?"<p>

Damon's eyes lit up and he wagged his tail. Guess he's been cooped up in the house to much lately. He hoped from the counter and ran to the door, almost sliding into when he tried to stop running.

Elena ran up the stairs giggling and she changed into a blue and white striped shirt with a bright red blazer and skinny jeans to top it all off. She ran back downstairs and grabbed her keys. She stopped giggling and was suddenly saddened by something.

"You need a leash." She stated simply, yet heavyhearted. Damon whimpered and the two just stood there for a while staring at each other. Damon's suddenly perked up again and ran upstairs with Elena hot on his tail. He ran start for the closet and after some digging and sniffing; Damon marched out with a leather collar and leash.

"Dave's collar! This is my neighbor's leash and collar. Jeremy and I used to dog-sit him!" Elena squealed over the new found item. Damon looked as though he smiled and walked downstairs with Elena following again.

**Sorry it's short, but the next chapter will be them at the dog park and some type of event that evolves Damon will be coming soon! Can you guess what it is? Please review, because no reviews, no more chapters. Like I said on my other stories, I can't waste time on something that no one reads!**


	4. The Park

"_You need a leash." She stated simply, yet heavyhearted. Damon whimpered and the two just stood there for a while staring at each other. Damon's suddenly perked up again and ran upstairs with Elena hot on his tail. He ran start for the closet and after some digging and sniffing; Damon marched out with a leather collar and leash. _

"_Dave's collar! This is my neighbor's leash and collar. Jeremy and I used to dog-sit him!" Elena squealed over the new found item. Damon looked as though he smiled and walked downstairs with Elena following again. _

"Rawl…?" Damon asked as he suddenly stopped in the middle of the stairs, and back tracked a few steps without Elena knowing.

Elena sighed as she stomped up the steps, trying to find Damon after he ran off. She searched the bathroom and Jeremy's room before coming to her own. He was on the bed, pawing Stefan's arm.

"He's on human blood again..." she started, catching his attention. "He didn't do anything, but he scared me."

Damon tiled his head at the girl and then growled down at Stefan.

"Damon, no! You're still a puppy and he could kill you with a flick of his wrist!" she yelled as she ran over to the bed and scooped him in her arms. She headed back to the door and out to her car, setting him in the passenger seat before pulling off.

* * *

><p>"OK, Damon, be nice!" Elena said motherly as she dropped him to the ground. He wagged his tail and started sniffing everything right of the back. He managed to pull Elena towards a blonde female, making Elena bright red with embarrassment. Damon barked up at the lady. Loudly, she may add. The lady turned around quickly and Elena instantly recognized the bright blue eyes and that squeal.<p>

"Elena!" Caroline squealed and embraced her in a bone crushing hug.

"Care, care, vampire strength..."Elena managed to choke out. Caroline instantly dropped her friend and smiled down at her. "What are you doing at the park?"

Caroline's smiled fell and she hung her head in shame. She stared down at the Earth, wanting to burn a hole in it to be swallowed whole.

"Care, what's wrong?" Elena questioned sweetly as she put a gently hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Caroline looked up and sighed, losing all happiness. "Stefan's been flirting with me and wanting to take me out. I said yes, but I was totally going to end it today!" Caroline pled with Elena.

Elena nodded. "It's fine, but Stefan's at my-"

"OK see you later!" A familiar voice shouted at someone in a van, cutting Elena off.

"Stefan?" Elena and Caroline said at the same time.

He immediately stopped running and hid the lilies behind his back, thinking it would help.

"Hi." he said when he made it to the two girls. "Elena, I was going to-"

"Save it." She stated vehemently. "Damon! Come on, we're leaving!" she called into the crowd of dogs. She saw him over on the opposite side of the park and she watched him for a little while.

She said him pee on the fake, stationary fire hydrant just for dogs and then a tiny Yorkie came past and took a good whiff of his rum. He spun around and growled at the female dog. She tried to lick his face, but he was already running in the other direction; away from her and to Elena. He was running so fast that he almost hit her when he tried to stop running.

"Damon! You got mud everywhere!" Elena complained as she looked at her ruined clothes and his now brown fur. She grabbed his leash and led him to the car, putting a beach towel on the seat so her car doesn't get dirty.

* * *

><p>"Damon, you are now clean." Elena said as he hoped out the tub. His coat sparkled as he shook off the rest of the water. "Now, get out so I can get clean." Damon instantly understood and dashed from the bathroom.<p>

Elena sighed and locked the door behind the dog. She peeled off the wet, sullied clothing and ran a warm shower.

* * *

><p>Elena stepped out the shower and wrapped the plush blue around her thin frame and walked from the undersized bathroom. She strolled in her bedroom and didn't see Damon on her bed or next to her bed, so she dropped her towel and grabbed a bra and panties. She pulled on her panties quickly while keeping her back to the window and struggled a bit to put her bra on. She grabbed a pair of boy shorts and slid them on while finding an old band tee to put on too.<p>

She turned her back to draw her curtains, but almost screamed at the sight. Damon was lying on her window seat and he was wagging his tail. He had seen everything. Everything that she worked so hard to keep hidden from him. Everything she told him no to a thousand times. He had seen it _all_. "Damon!" she screeched.

He simply smirked that puppy smirk of his and leaped to the bed. She rolled her eyes at him and jumped in bed with him. He laid one side, facing her, and she laid on the other side, facing him.

"Goodnight, Damon."

**Hi... Did you miss me? No? Ok... You have every reason to hate me, but at least I had a good reason; I wanted to work on my other stories. I've uploaded tons of one-shots since I haven't updated and you should really read them all. And review! I still love you all and I hope you still love me too. :) There's just another chapter after this, so this story _will_ be ending soon.  
><strong>


	5. The Return

_She turned her back to draw her curtains, but almost screamed at the sight. Damon was lying on her window seat and he was wagging his tail. He had seen everything. Everything that she worked so hard to keep hidden from him. Everything she told him no to a thousand times. He had seen it all. "Damon!" she screeched. _

_He simply smirked that puppy smirk of his and leaped to the bed. She rolled her eyes at him and jumped in bed with him. He laid one side, facing her, and she laid on the other side, facing him. _

"_Goodnight, Damon."_

* * *

><p>Elena woke from her peaceful sleep, suddenly feeling colder than she was when she went to sleep. She remembered Damon laying on her arm as she fell asleep. She rolled over on her side and almost squealed. Damon wasn't a dog anymore. He was a full blown, grown man now and he was in a deep, calm sleep. She looked at him, really looking at him for the first time in about three years. His mussed onyx colored hair shone in the vivid morning sun and his pale skin almost looked a bit orange with the sun hitting it. His thick lips were the slightest of open and he had a shallow, small crease in his brow.<p>

"Stop that." he whispered with his eyes still close.

"Stop what?" Elena whispered back.

"Scaring. I feel like you're planning to kill me in my sleep." he whispered.

She couldn't catch the giggle that slipped past her lips as he opened his eyes wide.

He suddenly he jumped on her using vampire speed and landing with his legs between hers and one arm beside her head to hold himself up. "Are you really laughing at me?"

She abruptly stopped laughing and her eyes went wide and scared. "Damon... Are you..." she stopped, not wanting her worst nightmare to come true.

He understood what she was trying to say and looked under the covers. She turned her head, not wanting to see anything. He brought his face back to her and smirked. "Oops."

"Damon, please tell me you took your clothes off j-just now." she begged as he remained on top of her without any motive to roll off.

He smirked again. "Sorry, kitten-"

"Well, get off me! Go shower!" Elena yelled as she pushed him off her. He rolled of the bed, hitting the floor with a loud thump, taking the sheets with him. He smirked at her before he dropped the sheets and throw them back on the bed and took off in the bathroom for a shower.

"I'll go get some clothes for you!" Elena shouted as she pulled on her jeans and a t-shirt.

"From where?" he asked through the door.

"The Boarding House!"

"Ok!" he shouted. "Be careful!"

"I will." She whispered to herself as she exited the room.

* * *

><p>She pulled into the driveway of the Boarding House and quietly went to the door. She pulled open the heavy oak door and walked right to Damon's room, not even bothering to look in Stefan's room.<p>

"Elena?" he called as she walked past. She stopped, backing back a few steps.

"What?" she hissed, still in the doorway.

"Please let m-"

Elena marched away without saying anything and into Damon's room. She dug around his closet to find a huge duffle bag. She sighed as she started throwing everything he might need into the bag.

* * *

><p>"Damon!" Elena called as she walked into her house. He wasn't in the living room or kitchen, so she continued upstairs to her room. "Damon?" she called. Elena dropped the duffle bag next to her door as she went to walk to her bed, she suddenly felt hands wrapped around her waist and she was pulled to someone's bare chest, shivering at the cold, slightly wet skin.<p>

"Hi." A velvety voice whispered in her ear, his lips just brushing her cartilage. She was momentarily stunned. The part of her ear where his lips ghosted still tingled and she closed her eyes, saving the moment in her mind. She tried to remember the scent, but her racing heart beat was caught in her throat and it was overpowering everything.

"Damon!" she growled. "Let me go!"

"I don't want too." He said and leaned his head on her shoulder. "You don't want me too either, huh?" She swore under her breath. "You have a very loud heart, my dear."

She wiggled until he finally released his arms and let her free. He winked at her as she eyed the skimpy towel around his waist and fell on her bed and he picked his bag up and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Elena?" Damon called when he emerged from the bathroom. If he left with her on the bed, shouldn't she still be on the bed? "Elena?"<p>

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He found her on a chair reaching for a box of pancakes at the top of the cabinet, which he found scary. What if she slipped? She'd be in so much pain, he just wouldn't been able to handle himself. Just as he started towards her, she grabbed the box of mix and slipped, almost landing on the floor, but Damon caught her in the nick of time. The open box slipped on both of them and the white powder coated their faces, arms, and chests.

"Elena!" Damon complained as he eyed his ruined clothes. He had _just_ got out the shower!

Elena was stunned again. Damon's pink lips were covered in the powder and his whole face was still wet, so the pancake mix was caked on. He'd have a _very_ hard time getting it off. His bright blue eyes stood out against the colorless dust and his black hair still shone through the powder and made him look like a ghost. Elena just had to giggle at the sight.

"What?" Damon asked with a slight smile.

"You look like a ghost." she managed to get out between giggles.

"Well, as long as a ghost can shower with humans, I'll be ok."

"What;s going on here?" a confused third voice asked.

Elena swore under her breathe when she recognized the voice. "Stefan... it's not what it looks like..."

"Well, tell me what it really is!" he shouted from the kitchen doorway.

Elena rolled off Damon and sat on the wobbly chair behind them. "What does it matter? You cheated on me with my best friend!"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "The flowers were for you and Caroline just happened to be there!"

"I'm allergic to lilies and there're _Caroline's_ favorite flowers!" Elena growled at him.

Damon stood up, grabbing her hand and tugged her to the stairs before another word could've been said. He wasn't good at playing the psychologist, peacemaker, or even the good guy, but he knew Elena needed a friend right now. Bonnie was on a trip or some kind of witch things and Caroline wasn't exactly in her circle right now, and he was pretty much the only one left. The couple walked into her bathroom and he grabbed a rag and held it under the water.

"Tell me what's wrong..." he whispered to her as he started wiping her face.

**The End**

** Wow, I really can't believe that this is the end of my story! I had infinite fun while writing this and thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I've even made a few friends on from this story and I love you all. I'm going to be posting many more one-shots and even short stories during the summer, so look out for them!**


End file.
